The Pinkerton Always Rings Twice
The Pinkerton Always Rings Twice 'is the twenty eighth episode in the reboot. Like Spring Awakening, The Pinkerton Rings Twice is a two-parter episode which also makes it the twenty ninth episode in the reboot. Plot The shoes sales man finds out that Pearl is married to Mr. Pinkerton. Characters (in order of appearance) Part 1 *Pinkalicious Pinkerton (Kayla Erickson) *Peter Pinkerton (Jaden Waldman) *Pearl Pinkerton (Molly Lloyd) *Shoes sales man (debut) (Jayce Bartok) *Brooklyn T. Guy (Pablo Sanchez) *Waiter (debut) (Alexander Armstrong) *Jamie (debut) (Bonnie Hunt) *Mr. Pinkerton (Jayce Bartok) *Deanna Danning (Teresa Gallagher) *Zookeeper (Chris Phillips) *Principal Hart (Rebecca Soler) Part 2 (Pinkalicious, Peter, Pearl, Shoes sales man, Brooklyn T. Guy, and Mr. Pinkerton appear in the second part of the episode along with the characters who only appeared in the second part. The unnamed waiter, Jamie, Deanna, Principal Hart, Zookeeper, and Principal Hart only appear in the first part of the episode.) *Norman (Chuck Lewkowicz) *Edna (Carol Kane) *Ringmaster Gnome (Chris Phillips) *Kayla (Kayla Erickson) *Rebecca (debut) (Rebecca Soler) *Owen (debut) (Owen Wilson) *Bonnie (debut) (Bonnie Hunt) *Sarah (debut) (Sarah Ann Kennedy) *Poppy Pinkerton (Sarah Ann Kennedy) *Piper Pinkerton (Saara Chaudry) *Carley (Sarah Ann Kennedy) *Ms Andie (Judy Flynn) *Grace (Sara Crowe) *Serenity (Sarah Ann Kennedy) *Melvin (Stanley Nickless) *Dora (Bonnie Hunt) *Hannah (Sarah Ann Kennedy) *William (Stanley Nickless) *Zechariah (Christopher Fitzgerald) *Pauline's father (Owen Wilson) *Pauline's mother (Bonnie Hunt) *Pauline's aunt (Sarah Ann Kennedy) *Pauline Ebanks (Nicole Ruiz) *Mindy Ebanks (Abigail Daniels) *Jayce (debut) (Jayce Bartok) *Cecily (debut) (Cecily Bloom) Transcript View the transcript here. Trivia *This is the debut of Sarah, Waiter, Jamie, Rebecca the Gnome, Owen, Bonnie, the shoes sales man (from the episode Dancing Shoes and Pink Shoes), Jayce, and Cecily. *Sarah the Gnome is voiced by Sarah Ann Kennedy. *Mr. Ebanks, Owen the Gnome, and Steven Woyat share their voice actor (Owen Wilson) *Mrs. Ebanks, Jamie, Bonnie the Gnome, and Rose share their voice actor (Bonnie Hunt) *Rebecca the Gnome and Mayor Martinez share their voice actor (Rebecca Soler) *Jayce the Gnome and Mr. Pinkerton share their voice actor (Jayce Bartok) *Cecily the Gnome and Sakura share their voice actor (Cecily Bloom) *The unnamed gnome school student wearing red (from the episode of the original fanon series Norman's Childhood)'s name is revealed as Zechariah. *'Alexander Armstrong joins the voice cast as the unnamed waiter he also voices Lucy's Dad and Fairy Mayor of Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom. *This is the second robe episode in a row. References *The episode's title and plot is a reference to The Postman Always Rings Twice. Category:Season 1 (Reboot) Category:Fanon episodes Category:Robe episodes Category:Episodes where Pearl is wearing her light purple-dark purple stockings Category:Episodes where Pearl is wearing her outfit from The Pink Hat Parade Category:Episodes where Pearl is wearing her outfit from Silverlicious Category:Episodes where Pearl's underwear can be seen Category:Episodes where Pearl is wearing her outfit from The Pinkerrific Playdate Category:Two parters Category:Episodes where Mr Pinkerton wears his star pajamas Category:Episodes where Pearl is in her robe get the lotion Category:Banned robe episodes